The bumper of an automotive vehicle desirably will be light in weight and yet strong and elastic. Optimizing each of these characteristics, without sacrificing any of the others, is one of the goals in bumper design.
The bumper of this invention is a bi-metal structure and offers a unique combination of materials. Preferably, the bumper comprises an elongated tubular bumper beam made of a lightweight material such as aluminum, and a reinforcing plate of steel. This combines the light weight and ductility of aluminum with the elasticity and strength of steel. Smoother vehicle deceleration during frontal impact ultimately results, because the attributes of the bi-metal beam structure reduce the severity or extent of beam failure upon impact and delay the time interval during which failure occurs. By eliminating or drastically reducing abrupt and transient vehicle deceleration, falsely interpreted by the sensor system as an indication calling for deployment of the air bag, premature air bag deployment is prevented.
One object of this invention is to provide a bi-metal bumper structure having the foregoing features and capabilities.
Another object is to provide a bi-metal bumper structure which is composed of a relatively few simple parts, is rugged and durable in use, and is capable of being inexpensively and readily manufactured and assembled.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become more apparent as the following description proceeds, especially when considered with the accompanying drawings.